Spike's gals
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Spike is paired with a different mare in each chapter. Sorry for the short summary. Send in a review on which pony you want to see paired with Spike.
1. Prologue

Spike's gals

prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight in all of equestria, as a single figure could be seen in the royal throne room of canterlot.

The figure was sitting on the throne, because it belonged to her, the ruler of all of equestria: princess Celestia.

Said princess had been reading a book before looking at the audience themselves. "Oh, hello there. I was just finishing up on a good book before you came." Celestia used the magic of her horn to place the book to the side and turned to the audience.

"I can tell you're confused, so I'll explain this as clearly as I can. I am here to introduce the first ever My Little Pony story done by yugiohfan163." a sound of applause could be heard as she finished her sentence. "Now, the name of it will be Spike's gals, where it will feature a multitude of chapters that feature Spike, and a single mare paired up with him in a certain scenario."

"i was asked by yugiohfan163 to help introduce each chapter and to let you know which mare will be paired with Spike, which will be the choice of you, the audience."

"All you have to do is send in a review for which mare you want to see Spike paired with. And let me explain now that it can be any mare from the show, even a mare that he has never interacted with. It could even be a villain if you wish."

"Just send in a review, and please don't wish for Rarity off the bat. I know they make a cute couple, but yugiohfan163 wants to see what you can come up with."

"And a few more things, no requests for Spike and another male, yugiohfan163 has nothing against that kind of relationship, it's just that he doesn't believe he can come up with a good scenario between Spike and a male. So don't be offended by it. The final thing is that no flames are aloud. If you don't like this story, then don't read it."

"Anyways, I have to get ready to raise the sun in a few minutes, but remember to send in those reviews. See you next time." Celestia used her wings to fly out of the large window in the room and proceeded to raise the sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, I just want to say that I posted this because I've been in a rut and haven't been able to update my stories as soon as I use to. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten them, I've just got to get myself in the writing mood, and I should be back on my feat in no time. Now remember, no flames, and please review for which mare you want to see Spike paired with.


	2. Spike and Rainbow Dash

Spike's gals

Spike and Rainbow Dash

Celestia: hello everyone! And welcome to the next installment of Spike's gals. I'm the current host of this great story for the moment as the author has yet to come up with his appearance, but that won't keep you all from seeing who Spike will be paired with.

Celestia used her magic to levitate a large bag full of letters that was filled to the brim. She used her magic to pull out a random envelope.

Celestia: now, I just want to say that I've seen some of your great suggestions, and I would just like to say that some of them were...ideas that were a little random, but still good ideas. So I don't want anybody to feel upset if their selection wasn't picked. Also, I just want to make it clear that you can suggest rarity, it's just yugiohfan163 wants to write a few chapters before he does one of his favorite pairings.

Celestia: and now without further ado! The first pony to be paired with Spike is...Rainbow Dash! Congratulations. I didn't know so many people wanted to see that paring off the bat. Well, as yugiohfan163 would probably say if he was here, Let's get this started!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another bright and beautiful day in the hometown of Ponyville, as we find Spike walking down the road that lead through the happy and cheerful town. He passed several ponies that waved to him as he walked by.

The reason Spike was out on such a beautiful day, was because Twilight felt they should go out and get some fresh air. Which is funny because she seemed real eager to read this new book that came to the library.

Spike had told Twilight he was gonna go on ahead while she looked up some notes on how to have the perfect walk. Yep, that's Twilight for ya.

The young dragon and number one assistant sadly didn't see the blue blur that was heading his way before he found himself lying on his back as the blur was revealed to be the pony who had the element of loyalty: Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Spike, sorry for the crash landing." replied Rainbow Dash who got off the young dragon and helped him to his feet.

"It's alright, I should have seen where I was going." replied Spike remembering he had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, you did seem to be kinda out of it." replied Rainbow Dash with her teasing side showing.

"Oh yeah? Says the pony that came crashing out of the sky." Spike was known to not back down from teasing. Just ask Twilight.

"Well, maybe if you came and saw me and my awesome moves, I can prove to you that I can fly circles around all of equestria." replied Rainbow Dash who was gonna make Spike eat his words.

"Alright, lead the way." replied Spike as Rainbow Dash flew ahead of him and had him follow. They both found themselves near a clear field that had some of the apple family's apple tress planted nearby. The plain was located by a large pond that was full of fish.

"Alright, now watch and be amazed." Rainbow Dash flew to the pond and began to circle around the center of it at high speeds. A funnel of water began to form and rise at the speed of Rainbow Dash's flight. It wasn't long before a big funnel had formed. Rainbow Dash stopped near the base of it and flew through the funnel until she was in the center of it. She had a grin on her face as she shot towards the top of the funnel. The sudden increase of speed and pressure from inside the funnel was enough to cause it to disperse and rain back into the pond. A large rainbow could be seen where the top of the funnel had been and it glittered in the sun's rays.

"Woah, that was amazing." replied Spike in awe at the scene.

"Heh, impressive or what?" Rainbow Dash already knew it was good, but hearing it from her audience is what she was really looking forward to.

"Impressive? That was awesome! With talent like that, you're bound to be part of the wonderbolts in due time." Spike was completely serious. With how much Rainbow Dash pushed herself, it's no wonder she hasn't been recruited yet.

Rainbow Dash could feel herself blush a little from the praise. Sure she had heard stuff like that all the time, but it felt really nice to hear it from Spike for some reason. "Thanks." Rainbow Dash kept her head turned away so Spike wouldn't see her blush and tease her.

Spike saw that the sun was going down and mentioned that they should both be heading home.

Spike noticed that Rainbow Dash kept her face hidden from his view, which confused the young dragon as he figured she would want to brag about her trick. Maybe she was just tired.

Spike and Rainbow Dash finally made it to Twilight's library and saw the lights were on. Seems Twilight was already home.

Spike turned to Rainbow Dash. "Well, that was really awesome. See you tomorrow, Rainbow Dash." Spike turned towards the door, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash's hoof on his shoulder. Confused, he turned around to see Rainbow Dash seemed nervous for some reason. He was about to question her what was wrong, but all rational thinking left his head as soon as Rainbow Dash pulled his face forward with both hooves.

Now he found himself dangerously close to her face. He would have tried to pull away, but instead found Rainbow Dash's lips pressed against his! His eyes could only widen as he couldn't make a sound of surprise on account of his mouth being covered.

Even though he was caught by surprise, he couldn't help but go with it as it actually felt really good.

It was a few more seconds before Rainbow Dash pulled away from his face and turned her head away to hide her intense blush. "I-I'll see you tomorrow."Replied Rainbow Dash as she let out her wings and flew into the clouds to head home.

Spike placed one of his claws on his lips and could still feel the sensation he felt.

He looked up into the clouds and let out a big smile. It may have been a simple compliment, but it sure seemed to cheer her up.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Spike headed back inside to get his rest, while also giving a last smile to where Rainbow Dash's home in the clouds were before turning the lights off. That was sure one heck of a day for our young dragon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia: well, that was certainly entertaining. I wonder if Spike's dreams will be a little different?

Celestia: I just want to let you all know that there will be no M-rated chapters. I guess I forgot to mention that. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember, send in your requests for which pony you want to see next with Spike. Remember, it can be anypony.

Celestia: also, I think we many accept ocs later on, but only if this becomes popular enough. But if you want to send the info for them just encase you forget, just send a pm to yugiohfan163. See you all next time.


	3. Spike and Cherilee

Spike's gals

Spike and Cherilee

Celestia: well, I'm glad to see more people liked the first pairing. Just who will be paired with Spike this time?

Celestia pulled out another envelope.

Celestia: now, the next mare to be paired with Spike is...Cherilee! She may not have been voted as much as Derpy or Trixie, yugiohfan163 came up with the perfect way for these two. So read and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike the young dragon walked past several cottages that were part of the great and happy Ponyville. The reason he liked to walk around the town was it really helped keep some of the extra work Twilight had for him at the library off him for a while.

As he was walking, he saw that he was walking past the school that he knew was where the three cutie mark crusaders went to for school. He saw an older mare pacing back and forth in front of the school in what seemed like nervousness. He narrowed his eyes and recognized it as Miss Cherilee, the teacher for the school.

Spike walked up the path and seemed to surprise the pony as she jumped a little from seeing him suddenly behind her. "Hi miss Cherilee, what's wrong?" Spike was curious to see what could make her so nervous about.

"Oh Spike it's nothing. It's just that...I was going to talk to the class about the dragons, only I realized that there are hardly any dragons around." replied Cherilee who quickly got a smile on her face as she instantly came up with an idea. "Spike, do you think you could come in and tell the class about dragons? I know it sounds so sudden, but I would really appreciate it."

Spike placed one of his claws on his chin in thought. He did have some time before he had to go home and do the daily chores. Plus, it would be nice to tell a little about himself. "Alright miss Cherilee, I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you Spike!" Cherilee quickly rushed into the classroom and gathered everyone's attention. "Class, I am pleased to announce that we will be learning about dragons from our own residential dragon. "Spike." Cherilee stepped away from the podium and presented it to Spike who stood behind it in nervousness. He was nervous as he wanted to make sure the young fillies didn't take anything he says out of context.

He saw near the middle of the row the cutie mark crusaders, who were a little shocked but silently cheered him on. That helped a lot.

"Any questions about dragons?" Spike was curious to see what they wanted to know first and saw Applebloom raise her hoof up first. "Yes, Applebloom."

"I'm curious about what dragons eat."

"Well, most dragons are known to be carnivores, but what every dragon has in common is our love for gemstones." replied Spike licking his lips and rubbing his belly, which earned him a few laughs from the class.

Next he saw Sweetie Belle raise her hoof. "I've seen you send small scrolls with green fire, do all dragons have green flames?"

"Well, not that I'm aware of, but I do know what they are used for. The flames are used as a message system to transport special messages to Princess Celestia." Spike may have regretted saying that as the entire class erupted to life when he mentioned the princess.

"Class, settle down or there won't be any recess." that did the job as the class immediately got quite and calm.

"Thank you Miss Cherilee." Spike turned back to the class to see Scootaloo raising her hoof and shaking it like crazy to ask her question. "Yes, Scootaloo."

"I've seen a few dragons in books that have wings, does that mean you have wings?" Scootaloo was eager to know as it would be great to see a dragon flying up close.

"No, but I've still got a while before something like that may occur." replied Spike who remembered the incident with his greed and didn't recall anyone mentioning any wings.

Before anyone else could raise their hoof to ask a question, it seemed that fate had a soft spot for Spike as the bell for recess went off.

"Well class, it's recess time. Go out and enjoy yourselves and don't forget all the wonderful things Spike has told us." replied Cherilee who waited for the last little filly before scooping Spike up in a hug as she had a big smile on her face.

"Oh thank you Spike. Thank you for showing the class some of the great perks about being a dragon." replied Cherilee who set a blushing Spike down.

"No problem miss Cherilee." replied Spike. "I gotta start getting home, otherwise Twilight will have me up to my knees in chores."

"Before you go, please accept this as my thanks." replied Cherilee who shyly put her face near Spike's and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Spike instantly put a tomato to shame and calmly exited the school with Cherilee waving him goodbye.

Spike stopped walking after a few minutes and put his claw on his cheek before saying one last sentence before heading to the library. "I wonder if she needs me around for any other stuff."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia: well, that was certainly something.

Celestia: before we complete this chapter, just a reminder, send in requests on who should be paired with Spike next. It's your reviews that help make this story stay strong. Goodnight.


	4. Spike and Nightmare Moon

Spike's gals

Spike and Nightmare Moon

Celestia: hello friendly viewers, and welcome to the next installment of Spike's gals.

Celestia: it's time to see which mare will be with our lucky dragon today. The mail please.

Two of the royal guards came walking in dragging a large bag with them.

Celestia: and the mare that will be paired with Spike is...Oh my! This one is certainly shocking. The winning mare is none other than Nightmare Moon.

Celestia: I'm quite surprised. But if yugiohfan163 wants to give it a shot, might as well watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness.

That would be the one word to describe the land of Equestria was plagued with. Without the sun to brighten the land, it would be forever dark and cold.

However, if one asked the pony responsible for this, they would be shocked.

The very pony who was behind this was calmly sitting on a midnight black throne. Surrounding this pony was an old castle that had once been abandoned in the Everfree forest, before I twas returned to its former glory.

This pony was in fact, an alicorn, and not just any; but the ruler of night itself: Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare looked through the hole in the ceiling she had built in and could only let out a laugh full of darkness as she had finally completed what she had been created for.

She had originally been born from the bitterness and jealously of Princess Luna, but she had also been manipulated by other dark forces that eventually led to her very existence.

Normally, she would have been sealed in the moon by Celestia, but that was stopped by someone nopony would have expected.

Nightmare just let a dark smile stretch across her face as she saw the large scaled reptile that curled its tail around her throne in a protective manner. It was a large black dragon as dark as her coat. He had green spines going down his back, and had a narrow and long mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. His eyes themselves would make any rose pale in comparison.

She let out another laugh as she let her mind wander down memory lane. It had been a few days since the bearer of magic and the other elements had stopped King Sombra from ruling over the crystal empire. She had been wondering the land of equestria after her initial defeat in hopes of getting revenge. She was surprised to see the small dragon that had helped Twilight in defeating Sombra. What really threw her for a loop was seeing him crying.

Luckily she had energy to shift into her usual form. It did startle the young dragon, especially when he remembered her. At first he was hesitant on why she was here, but she reassured him that she meant him no harm, which was the truth as she had very little energy from losing her hold on the princess.

So she sat there as he recounted what had happened. He went on to explain his attempt to ask out this one unicorn name Rarity, who she remembered was the element of generosity. She listened as he told about how she rejected his offer and told him it would never work out. Which eventually led to him running into the forest to let out his tears. It actually seemed sweet to her that he would try so hard for a pony that was older than him.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. If she played her cards right, then she could use him as part of her plan for revenge. She let her long translucent mane curl around him in comfort. She then went on to explain that he didn't need her, or the others.

Spike was shocked, but she then went over some good points that had Spike thinking. Why should he try so hard for her attention when all she cared about was her fashion? Plus, the way her mane curled around him made warm and it did show her face up close, which even had to admit was beautiful, more than Rarity's.

Nightmare asked him if he would like to be a part of her new order, which would happen after they defeated Celestia. It did seem tempting, but he still had Twilight. Nightmare heard him mumble Twilight's name. She then mentioned that if she truly cared, she would have stood behind him. That seemed to do the trick as Spike's face hardened and he proceeded to shake her hoof, which sealed the deal.

It then proceeded into a regular slide show as it showed her returning back to Canterlot with an army of manticore, cockatrice, a few hydras, and even a large portion made of dragons Spike had collected for her. It also worked in her favor when Spike had stolen the elements of harmony before the six ponies could use them against her. While they stormed Canterlot, she had cornered Luna and was able to take permanent possession of her body now.

It had only been a few months before the dark forces that helped in her creation had decided to grant Spike some power and power it was. With it, he had grown as large as any other dragon, but his scales had changed to a pitch black color. His sudden growth and power increase only made things easier and progress faster as it wasn't long before they staked their claim on all of equestria.

And now here they were, gazing at the moon as they had formed a perfect future.

It should also be noted that Spike had confronted her before hand on her hand on tricking him. At first she seemed nervous, but he revealed that he was alright with what she did. She may have tricked him, but he grew to like it better than his old life. Plus, he even did something he never got around to telling Rarity, his feelings.

Now we find the alicorn of the night snuggled next to her dragon as he wrapped his tail around them to stay warm.

Nightmare let a genuine smile on her face as she nuzzled her mane close to Spike's jaw. Having a dragon for a lover didn't sound so bad, in fact, it actually turned her on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia: wow, one of the many pairings that seemed impossible.

Celestia: well, before we finish this chapter, yugiohfan163 would just like to say that they're sorry if the ending didn't seem all that great. Also, they want me to remind everpony to send in reviews. Bye.


	5. Spike and Fleur De Lis

Spike's gal

Spike and Fleur De Lis

Celestia sat at the head of a long table while drinking a cup of tea.

She turned her head and saw the readers waiting.

Celestia: whoops, seems I missed the time. Well, let me present to you another chapter of Spike's gals.

Celestia: The envelope please.

A royal stallion guard came in and handed her the envelope with his magic.

Celestia: Thank you, and the winner is...Fleur Dis Lee. She had made only one appearance, but I think we'll see more of who she is in this chapter. Let's watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's another bright and sunny day in Canterlot, as Twilight Sparkle is seen walking with her assistant/brother on her back. Who just happened to be a small baby dragon names Spike.

"Twilight, why are we here again?" asked Spike who didn't hear the reason they were called to their old home in the first place.

"Princess Celestia called us here because she wanted us to meet some ambassadors that wish to have a tour of Canterlot." replied Twilight rereading the scroll that was sent to them via Spike.

"She probably means you." replied Spike not seeing his role in this trip.

"Spike, I'm sure you'll play an important part as well. Why else would the princess call us here?" said Twilight trying to lift Spike's spirit.

"I don't know." replied Spike laying on Twilight's back as he took in the views from when they use to live in the luxurious town.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something to do. We're here." replied Twilight stopping as Spike looked up and saw they were standing in front of their old home.

"Home sweet home." replied Twilight opening the door with her magic. Before she could step inside, she suddenly saw her number one assistant rush past her in a hazy blur and saw him pull a book from one of the shelves. She and Spike watched as a small door opened up from the same shelf and revealed a chest that had a padlock on it.

She grew curious and walked over to it, but stepped back when she saw Spike use the tip of his tail to unlock the padlock and saw him open it and was surprised to see it full of gems.

Spike dove right into his secret stash as Twilight stared in wonder. "So, how long have you had this?" asked Twilight never seeing a thing in her life.

"When I had my first gem. It was so good, I decided to save them. And it payed off too." replied Spike picking a random gem and popping it into his maw.

Twilight shook her head with a smile at her assistant. Even when he grew up he would always be the same gem crazy dragon.

She saw he seemed to be more focused on the gems and thought he was eating too fast. "Spike, calm down. The gems aren't going anywhere." replied Twilight who saw her surrogate little brother still munching on his stash.

"Spike."

The young dragon continued to gobble the delicious stones.

"Spike!"

Spike continued doing what he was doing and that left Twilight with only one choice.

Spike was so focused on his gems that he didn't notice the magical aura surrounding him before he found himself on the welcome mat to there home.

He stood up and saw Twilight inside and closing his chest. "Hey Twilight, what gives?"

"Spike, as soon as we got here you went crazy over your stash of gems. I think you should try and get some fresh air instead of gobbling up your stash." replied Twilight who didn't want her assistant cooped in all day.

"Alright, I'll go out and see the sights." muttered Spike who had no choice but to do what his surrogate sister said, otherwise he can say goodbye to his stash.

Twilight smiled at seeing her plan working and told Spike what time to come back at and closed the door.

The young dragon was soon walking the streets of the fancy city known as Canterlot. It looked the same as I was the day he and Twilight moved to Ponyville.

He was also accustomed to the looks he was receiving. They weren't bad, they were just curious ones. When he was younger, lots of the local mares gushed about how cute he was. Which was true considering he used to suck on the tip of his own tail.

There were even times where he was admired by some just for being the surrogate little brother to Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia.

Spike stopped walking as he noticed ahead of him a pony who was busy talking with Photo Finish, a pony who had the knack of finding the best ponies with the 'magic.'

The pony turned around and that's when Spike saw her completely, and he was awed by her appearance. She had a lavender colored mane and tail that looked like silk, a coat as pure as snow, purple eyes. She was a unicorn with a horn and figure to match Princess Luna. On her flank were three fleurs-de-lis as her cutie mark.

Fleur De Lis looked down and was surprised to see a small purple dragon looking up at her. It was not uncommon to see stallions and mares look at her with awe, but this dragon seemed familiar.

"Uh..hello." replied Spike a nervous Spike as he didn't want to seem impolite.

"Hello, what is your name?" Spike was even awed by her voice as it held a regal air to it.

"Spike." replied the young dragon who saw the mare's eyes lit up at the mention of his name.

"Spike? As in the surrogate little brother of Twilight Sparkle?" asked Fleur De Lis who had heard from the local ponies of a young dragon by that name.

"Yeah, that's me. For some reason people think I'm really important because I'm like Twilight's little brother." replied Spike feeling a little down by that statement.

"Oh, but you are." replied the pony as Spike stared at her in surprise. "Think about it. You're elder sibling is Twilight Sparkle, student to Princess Celestia, who is also the sister to the captain of the royal guards, and is the sister-in-law to Princess Cadence. Plus, how many can say they have a younger dragon sibling since dragons don't tend to hang around ponies that much?" finished Fleur De Lis.

Spike was just shocked by this ponies statement. Everything she said made sense. All of that was definitely gossip material for a city full of high society ponies.

Fleur De Lis saw how surprised it all made sense and just gave a small chuckle at his expression. Then a sudden thought came to her. She hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself." Spike saw the beautiful mare bow her head down before looking at him again. "My name is Fleur De Lis." replied the now identified mare.

"Fleur De Lis? Wait, aren't you Fancy Pants' marefriend?" asked Spike who had heard his crush Rarity talk about the two of them when she came back from her trip.

Fleur held back a giggle and looked at Spike. "No, we do tend to flirt with each other, but we're really just friend." replied Fleur correcting the young dragon.

Spike just nodded with the answer. Fleur would have continued their chat, but Photo Finish tapped her with her hoof to get her to turn around. "We must go. Your photo shoot has yet to be divine." replied Photo Finish striking a pose.

Fleur realized she had gotten sidetracked and felt silly. She had gotten into such a nice conversation with this dragon that she forgot her modeling photo shoot. She wanted to continue, but Photo Finish may not like the idea.

Photo Finish saw her star seemed conflicted and saw who she was talking too. She was shocked to see it was Spike! He had been quite the little celebrity when he was born in this town. If she let her star bring him along, he may be the next big thing in Canterlot.

"Fleur, how would you like to bring your friend with you?" asked Photo Finish who was hoping she could get a few shots of the two together.

Fleur was stunned by the ponies offer, but felt too excited fro some reason to really focus on her reason. She turned to Spike and gave him a look that would make some of the local stallions swoon.

Spike felt his face heat up at the look Fleur was giving him. The look she was giving him was so much more amazing than Rarity's that it was like he was actually talking to a princess. He could only make a silent gulp and nod.

Fleur gave him a grateful smile before surrounding him in a light pink aura and placing him gently on her back. She nodded to the pony photographer and followed her with her new dragon companion riding on her back.

It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive at Photo Finish's studio. As soon as they walked through the doors, Photo Finish's assistants rushed to get everything together and got Fleur behind a curtain for them to work on her.

Spike and Photo Finish merely stood there as various makeups and clothing could be seen above the curtain until they revealed the new Fleur. Spike was shocked while Photo Finish was pleased with the results. Fleur was now adorned in a purple colored dress that covered her back legs, and had lily designs all over the dress. Their was a single lily placed perfectly in her mane and had a silver necklace with a lavender gem. All in all, she was beautiful before, but now she looked like she could a princess from a new land if no one knew her.

"Yes, you vill shine over all of equestria." replied Photo Finish moving her hoof to emphasize.

"Now, to the photo shoot." replied Photo Finish who walked over to the equipment to get ready.

Spike was about to follow Fleur, but was stopped by one of Photo Finish's assistants who merely shook her head no. Spike was about to ask why, but was stopped to see a few others were near the chair and seemed to be waiting for him to get in. shrugging his shoulders, the young dragon walked over and hopped into the chair as the assistants got to work on his image.

Photo Finish and Fleur waited for Spike and saw one of her assistants walk up to her and mutter that he was ready. They both looked over to see Spike in Dark tux with a white undershirt and a red tie. He also wore a golden necklace that dangled around his neck.

"Perfect." replied Photo Finish satisfied with the dragon's appearance.

Spike saw Fleur nod near her and nervously stood by her and saw Photo Finish go over her equipment before seeming satisfied. "Now, the magic." replied the pony as the next few minutes flied on by with Fleur and Spike doing several photos together, or separate.

By the time it was finished, Photo Finish was sure her two stars would be the talk of equestria.

Fleur and Spike walked down the road of the town as the sun began to descend on the day.

"Well, that was certainly exciting." replied Fleur.

"Yeah, but I was nervous." replied Spike who was glad it was over.

"Yeah, but I think it'll pay off." replied Fleur.

"How so?"

"Well, by tomorrow you'll be a star." replied Fleur.

Spike just smiled at the thought and realized he needed to get back home.

"Sorry to say, but I gotta head back home before Twilight gets irritated." replied Spike looking at the unicorn.

"No problem. Consider this a gift for a good time." Fleur leaned down and gave Spike a kiss on his cheek that left a lavender kiss mark.

Spike was stunned by the beautiful gesture and watched as Fleur walked down the street home, but not before turning back and giving him a wink.

Now this was definitely the kiss he would never wash off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia: well readers, I think that was really good. We got to see more Fleur De Lis, and Spike met a pony that might be Rarity's rival.

Celestia: yugiohfan163 would also like to say that he's sorry for the wait, but he's been stuck on some ideas for some mares. Now remember, if you want to see Spike paired with a certain mare, send in your reviews and reasons. Goodnight.


End file.
